Summer is Over
by sivdre
Summary: This is a sobering story about a couple of kids society has ignored because they are not usually the first to speak up. Desc will update as story does. Some language may be offensive. I do not own EEnE or any registered trademarks with in the story.
1. Chapter 1

The mist shielding the rising sun looked like golden fog. The clouds were painted in beautiful reds, purples, and golds all reminding Ed of the Autumn seasons approach. Though he was watching the sun rise while pouring himself a bowl of cold cereal he was deep in thought beyond the pretty sunrise.

The first day of sophomore year. He had worked his way through the bumped and bruises of sorting out his place in the high school last year as a freshmen. Bullies, schemes, crazy gym teachers and even nuttier principals. Ed himself wasn't the cause of most of his troubles last year. The bullies picked on Double D and Eddy, so Ed had to pick back. The schemes were always his way of watching out for the other two Eds. Best friends always stuck together right? He was always getting into his own trouble just being uncomfortable with his long limbs and height. Knocking stuff over was pretty much accepted fact since toward the middle of the year the teachers had begun to put anything breakable into their desk drawers once Ed's class was scheduled to arrive. After that he wasn't really in trouble.

Of course it helped that the gym teacher had decided to start pushing him into sports right from the word go! She was new last year. College student just turned twenty one toward homecoming last year. She seen Ed's potential. Track was her first choice, since he had such long legs and great stamina but once it became obvious Ed could also impact solid objects like cars, (longer story), without flinching or slowing down the principal and his vice-principal took notice. They approached him to join the football team. They told him with training and some great seasons in his high school career he could gain a scholarship.

At the time it wasn't something Ed ever thought about. Although most of the kids he grew up with at the cul-de-sac assumed he was slow Ed was just not as quick to speak. He chewed his thoughts carefully making sure h was watching all sides of a conversation and that he wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings with his responses. If that were not possible he would end up with silly statements that weren't relevant but wouldn't offend anyone even if it resulted in people calling him names. It didn't bother Ed; he often just thought of the words in their proper use and how funny it sounded when he translated it in his mind. Honestly Ed only thought Double D would understand his humor in this but he didn't want to leave Eddy out so he never spoke of it.

Ed looked down at his bowl of frosted shredded wheat; it had gotten mushy while he was woolgathering. Shrugging he just tipped the bowl up and drank it like soup. He still had to make sure everything he needed was in his bag before trying to catch the bus.

May Kanker dried her hand son the dish towel by the sink. She had washed up her breakfast dishes since she was the only one of the Kanker sisters that still ate the first meal of the day. She noticed the sun was halfway up the horizon; time to grab her bag. May insisted on walking to the high school last year. Her sisters were already gone having found their own friends to hang with before going to school. Cappuccinos were their breakfast and the only way to start their day with a side of gossip.

Pulling the strap of her messenger bag over her head she let the strap rest between her breasts making sure the flap was covering her bag securely. She had a brand new Nextbook in there to use for whatever, not to mention her papers. Clipping a mini umbrella to the strap by her hip she stepped out the door of her double wide home.

Miss Kanker, her mom, had won the lottery last year. She got some great money out of it and the Kanker family was no longer in need of much. Although they could live better anywhere they choose with the money their mother insisted on only what they Needed. She put money into trust funds for the girls and made sure they had a new home, clothes, and necessities. May asked for the nextbook so it would be easier on her to carry it with all her books purchased electronically and available on the tablet then lugging around close to thirty pounds of books. That was the only real splurge she asked of her mother.

May walked through the trailer park affixing earbuds in her ears allowing her surroundings to be drowned out by her thoughts and music. She was walking to school through the woods short cut she discovered last year. It had been amazingly hurtful when a good portion of the student body suddenly decided the sisters were the hottest people in the school after their mother won the lottery. People she didn't know were in her face asking to be her friends, boy friend, girlfriend, whatever she wanted. The popular kids were smiling in her face and inviting her to parties, but behind her back they were spreading ugly rumors and trying to cause trouble for the suddenly small town famous trio of girls. Marie used the additude to scare away most of the fakes while Lee just bulldozed through their ranks with her determination and sometimes her fists. May just slid out the side door after the janitor took pity on her situation and showed her how to leave without being seen. It led to the woods off to the side of the high school. Too far from the fields and the driveway to see in she was safe to walk and have time to herself.

As nice as it was to not be treated like dirt because her sisters A. Lived in a trailer, B. had different fathers, C. Their mother wasn't married D. were poor white girls; the list could go on but being called names like Trailer Trash and Bastards; having their virginity questioned on site and the disrespect directed to the girls used to be over whelming. The older two sisters would fight and sass their way around it but May would rather follow their lead and try to ignore the pain every time she was insulted. She would rather pretend she didn't heart he comments; act like she was interested in anything at hand and talk about it with whomever wasn't currently torturing her with vicious taunts. May wasn't aggressive like her sisters. She didn't like the mean spirited people she had to endure back then or the two-faced beings they had become once they heard about the money.

Waking up from her thoughts May was nearly through the woods when something tapped her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ed had seen the blonde walking through the woods so early in the morning. He hadn't seen or spoke to May all summer. He was off tagging along with the other Ed's and the Kankers left for a much needed vacation. May had told him they were only going to go to New Jersey beach and visit Dorney Park & Wildwater kingdom. She had said they had never been on vacation, or rode more then the rides at the county fair once when her father had still lived with them wen she was little.

Between the Ed's and the Kanker's Ed and May were the only two to talk. May had a cell phone she could text from last year. No calling but the texting between the two had built a secret friendship. They had hardly let a day pass with out at least a simple "R u Ok?" That had stopped during the vacation. May's mother had collected the girl's phones with the idea that they would bond better without their distractions.

May had her earbuds in; she was swaying with her music while she walked. Ed figured her head was obviously in the clouds because she hadn't seen him approach her. Tapping her on the shoulder gently, trying not to startle her; Ed flinched when may whirled around yelping.

"AHHHH ED! Jeeze Think you could warn a girl be fore you scare the life out of her?!" May pulled her earbuds out her volume lowering as she did realizing she had still been loud after yelping. A blush rose to cover her tanned cheeks. Dropping her hands to grasp her messenger bag she looked at her shoes in the powdery dirt of the well used trail. It must not have rained recently she thought distractedly.

"Sorry May! I just wanted to say Hi before you were in the school…" Ed drifted off with a slight frown. After the many incidents between the Eds and the sisters Ed and May decided to not acknowledge their friendship in public. Ed wasn't really happy with the idea but May had insisted. She didn't tell Ed it was because she was trying to avoid being called a slut in school. Anytime a Kanker was spotted talking to a boy the rumors would start. Usually loudly on the spot with pointing fingers. The girls were accused of sleeping with everyone, doing and selling drugs, prostituting, ect. As soon as Lee or Marie heard it thought there would usually be someone in the nurses office and a Kanker or three in the Office. Money made that happen less but the rumor mill was just as vicious only less vocal. Rumors were whispered and smiles pasted on to faces when the girls were seen. May just didn't want to deal with it.

May smiled and pulled Ed into a hug. It was nice being able to see May before school, Ed thought. She was the nicest of the girl at school when her sisters' weren't around. Leaving his arm over her shoulders as May pulled away to walked slowly toward the buildings at the edge of the woods.

He was a good guy, May thought. Tall, strong, sweet, and he knew what May was thinking without having to talk. She liked that Ed wasn't one to talk a lot. Between the two of them this was all that was needed. She wrapped her arm around Ed's waist humming with the music that could barely be heard from her headphones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong with you Ed? Did you even listen to the plan before you grabbed the cat?" Eddy was currently scolding Ed. He had messed up another scheme for Eddy. Something about getting donation to find the cat a good home. Eddy had said that he would just take the cat home and use some of the money donated to buy it food and bowls and one of the climby cat house things. So it wasn't that bad of a scheme, Edd would only help if Eddy promised he was sincere. If He made some extra loot on the side for himself all the better.

"Sorry Eddy." Ed mumbled taking down the makeshift booth they had erected. The problem was the cat Ed had found belonged to the art teacher. She lived close to the woods by the school so when Ed had carried off the sleek tomcat with no collar it wasn't something he would have thought had a home.

"Perhaps next time you could acquire a feline on your own Eddy. It's not like Ed was going to gain anything from this scheme of yours anyway." Edd pointed out while doling money back to the kids who had donated. Double D was always sticking up for Ed; he liked to make sure the line was not crossed when people spoke to him. There was observations and then there was cruel remarks that Double D would not stand for. It wasn't like Double D ever physically fought but once he had it in his head to tear someone apart verbally; there was no comparison. Double D would cut someone to the quick and leave them feeling dumber then a box of air once he was finished. He was a good friend for Ed.

Ed saw May in the line to receive her funding back. He looked to see if anyone was watching him and waved just a tiny bit with a smile toward May. She ducked her head to hide a blush and shuffled forward in line. Her sisters' were on either side of her so it wasn't like she would try to wave back but he knew she had seen him and her smile was all he needed.

"Come on Eddy! I'll let you keep my money for a kiss Big boy!" Lee Kanker shouted over the line. Marie was already blowing Kisses to Double D outrageously fluttering her eyes at him. That was something Lee still couldn't do because of her hair style. She had long since Ditched the updo but big bangs were still her thing. They looked like giant lips. Ed Shuddered nearly dropping a board on Eddy's head.

"Watch it Blockhead!? If you are going to hit someone with something make sure it's to keep Lee away from me!" Eddy was still on his tirade watching the money flow easily out of the coffee jar they had been collecting from. All of his profit draining away through Double D's hands. "Now we'll need a new plan before the week is out and all that summer job money is gone." Eddy was still on one, to the point his interaction with the Kanker sisters' was nearly non-exsistant. Maybe keeping Eddy busy was the key to making somewhat of a peace with the girls. Although Marie was making flirty motions to Double D he just smiled and shook his head like he knew something. It wasn't up to Ed to figure it out. He stepped off the table with the folded sign and board. Setting them to the side he waited as the Kanker's approached. For the most part Marie and Lee were talking over May's head so it wasn't hard to mouth a few words to her.

'Meet me after school?' He said without speaking. Hoping she could read lips. May Smiled and nodded her head, 'in the woods." she replied. Grinning Ed turned back to dismantling the stand letting the sounds of the crowd fade with a single thought.

I can't wait for the final bell.


	3. Chapter 3

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

The last bell went off and the students mostly filed out of the class room without a lot of racket. Ed headed to his locker intent on putting nearly everything he had from the day inside. Weaving through the crush of students chatting and leaving he bumped into Kevin, nearly knock him into Rolf.

"HEY LOAF FOR BRAINS! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN'!" Kevin hollered as Ed continued on. He wasn't too worries about Kevin's anger issues. They were mostly sorted out these day. The Edds' didn't interact with him that often now. Bless High school for that much. Ed waved as Double D was busily disinfecting his books before putting them into his sterile locker. His exiting rituals would have him here for at least ten minute after the bell rang. Stopping at his locker he flicked the dial. Ed had the same combination since he needed one. First number was 3 for the Edds', 1 for his sister, and 14 for when he realized he was in love with May Kanker.

Of course he never told her; or anyone for that matter. He had been talking to her secretly for a while. It started with a text message from May when her sister Lee had managed to bully the Edd's numbers out of the office aide. Of course the other boys had changed numbers as soon as possible and made a complaint to the principal. Ed just shrugged it off. Why not just talk to them? he had thought. It wasn't like they wouldn't find another way to find the Edd's. At least this way he didn't have to talk to her face to face. Girl cooties were highly contagious at that time according to Double D.

After stuffing his few papers and a book for homework into his carrier bag Ed paused with his locker blocking others from reading his phone. He sent a quick message out to May and closed the door. As it closed he was met face to face with Eddy. Well chest to face.

"Hey Lumpy! I need your help! Come on!" Eddy started pulling Ed along behind him. He only got about a foot before Ed put on the brakes. Eddy nearly fell on his face as he stumbled at the sudden halt to his progress. "What the heck Ed? We're wasting precious time here!" He complained straightening up and looking around to make sure no one was watching his embarrassment.

"Not this time Eddy. I have to be somewhere real soon. Next time I will help you though." Ed replied pulling his earbuds out of his pocket to use. "Sorry Eddy." He said as he put them in and stepped past Eddy. He wasn't' going to make her wait. Never know what she would think of that.

As Ed hurried out the side doors Eddy had a nearly visible question mark appear above his head. Edd Came up beside him watch Ed leave as well. "What was that about Eddy?" He asked adjusting his messenger bag across his thin chest.

"I don't know Double D but we are going to find out why Lumpy has been acting strange all summer. Let's follow him." He started to move forward only to be tugged backwards by Double D. "What now? Are you coming?" Eddy asked somewhat angry but the second attempt to do something being halted by his friends.

" I think it best we wait until he returns home to inquire about his recent activities Eddy. Spying is impolite and possibly illegal." Double D stated apologetically. He release Ed and turned to walk out the front doors. "Come Eddy, we have tutoring to see too. Your grades in Math last year were appalling."

Running to catch up Eddy huffed out, "but it's only the first day! I don't even have grades yet!" The two exited the doors as Marie stepped out of a dark classroom with a sigh of relief. That was way too close.

Sorry for the short chapter, anyone who is reading. I have been busy with doctors an school, and work and ugh.. i need a vacation. If anyone follows Bleach fan fictions I'm looking for a co-writer on my other story. I've come across a road block for chapter 3 forward t the point I scraped chapter two. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaaaahhhhhh…" Breathed out Ed as the sunlight hit him. It was a short walk to the woods and he couldn't wait to catch up with May. The sun wasn't notified that it wasn't summer anymore though and it felt amazing. Pushing his messenger bag further behind his hip as he walked he was looking intently into the pretty green leaved canopy for the squirrel that used to find him looking for leftover crackers.

Sliding down a poplar was the squirrel; his tail was kinked near the tip. They had speculated that it had been broken but a cat or something but it made him stand out. Hitting the ground the rodent didn't miss a step bounding towards Ed he looked like a spaceman just barely touching the earth. He was chittering at top speed as well seemingly scolding the boy for missing his daily treat for so long. As he reached Ed, running right up tot he boys feet, May stepped out from the forest laughing.

"He has it in for you today huh Ed?" She got out through her laughter. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, not hiding behind it like she did at school. She had already left her backpack and jacket at their usual meeting place but when she her the scolding she had to come and see.

Ed pulled out a pack of peanut butter cracker sandwiches from his pocket it. Unwrapping them he reached down and let the squirrel take one from his hand. "He didn't miss all that many meals. I was out here at least twice a week." Ed straightened and smiled at May. "Let's go. He will follow." He said moving beside May heading into the woods.

They had set aside all their school trappings and were leaning against the trunk of the stump side by side. It was easier for both of them , they had found out, not to be looking at each other when they spoke. Words and thoughts flowed easier without watching peoples faces.

"So how was your vacation? Did you have any fights with your sisters?" Ed asked staring at his thumbs, He was twiddling them idly. He had given May the rest of the crackers for the squirrel.

She was currently offering the fluffy tailed critter another cracker when she answered. "Here and there. They were usually busy, I didn't go out much. I liked the park and all, no one looked at us differently. Lee and Marie joined up with a group of daredevil kids to go ride Steel Force but I just stayed in the photo shack. Watching the faces was just as fun I thought." She flinched when the squirrel took the cracker but she tried not too.

"He's almost tame May. Don't worry, I've been working with him. he knows a big doofus like me isn't going to hurt him, he should know you wouldn't either." Ed had watched her flinch but turned his head away as he spoke. "That sounds like them I guess. I didn't think you'd get on the big rides, they can be dangerous if they break. I was reading about this coaster they had at Cedar park that broke a few times and hurt some people with shrapnel. " *I didn't want you on one of those may, It scared me to think of you getting hurt.* Ed thought to himself. It was easier to talk to May but It was still going over the line to let her know anything even slightly mushy.

"Oh I didn't know about that! I just didn't like the idea of going so high. It wasn't like the Ferris wheel or something slow." *I am scared of heights. I will not get on one of those crazy things even though Lee tried to drag me along.*

"I didn't know you would ride a ferris wheel. You know the fair is coming up right?" *Would she ride a ferris wheel with me? Maybe that'd be the time to tell her?*

* If I go to the fair he will find out. I can't do that. He's the only one that acts like I'm normal.* "I think Mom has something planned for that weekend. I'l have t wait til I get home to look at the calendar. Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, I can't wait! You know I was hoping our friend Secret might be tame enough to come with. Think I could use him in my booth to raise funds to clean up the woods?"

"I didn't know you were going to have a booth! When did you decide to do that?"

"I saved up some lawn money and rented a space for a booth last month. I haven't told anyone because Eddy would just try to make money of it and Edd doesn't like dirt." *You were gone, I didn't know if you'd come back the same.*

"That's awesome Ed! I want to help. What do you have left to do? We can get started on it today if you want." *I just want to be around you, I'm not alone or weird when I'm with you.*

Ed pulled his bag into his lap and began to rummage through it. He pulled out some crumpled looking sketches, a list, and his Mom's Old Polaroid camera. "I wanted to take pictures of the good places and the bad places in the woods here. I want to show people where is issues are. I got some pictures saved on my computer at home of turtles that grew up stuck in beer holders rings and this thing about birds eating chewing gum and dying. It's all really sad but I want people to know. I want to get help to keep this place clean. This is the only little bit of wild we have around here and I want to keep it nice." He laid out his sketches in front of May and pointed out the booth's display racks. "I want them kinda like they do the posters at the store ya' know. With each poster with different problems on top and solutions on the bottom."

May leaned over to look pushing back a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she did so. *She's so pretty, why doesn't she see that?* "Oh and you could do dried pressed leaves to show what different kinds of tree and bushes are here. We can try to get pictures of different birds and animals that live here and leave notes about what to do if people find them in their yards so they don't just poison them." She pointed out the top of the booth where the signage was empty. "What will you call it?" She turned to look at Ed too deep into plans to realize she was breaking their unspoken agreement.

Ed wasn't thinking about the sign anymore. he wasn't thinking about their agreement anymore. He didn't see the world except May's face. He leaned down and kissed her before either of them realized what he was doing. It wasn't a quick peek or rough. Just a surprise for both of them. It was something of a shock for both.


	5. Chapter 5

*This is nice….* May though dreamily as she kissed Ed back softly. She had wondered if she might ever be kissed. Ed hadn't ever acted like he liked her quite this much.  
Ed pulled away jerkily, looking away sharply, a blush uncharacteristically rising up his throat. "Sorry May.." He mumbled skittering his hands across the booth plans that had fallen to the ground. He gathered up the papers clearing his throat pushing on the previous conversation. "I haven't thought about a name that would gather interest as well as I'd hoped. What would you call it?" He rushed through the thought out loud.

May was also blushing as she covertly watched her from lashes. She was shaken by the kiss but if he was going to ignore it she would too until she could sort out her feelings about it. Picking up a picture that he had taken of the very spot they were sitting she pointed to Secret sitting up on the stump with a walnut. It wasn't a green walnut like were hanging from the trees but a shelled piece like from the baking aisle at the store. "He's been getting more then crackers then? Maybe that's why he was giving you the fifth degree." She said with forced playfulness. Glancing at the paper in his hands she noted the tremor there. "I guess it's not exactly saving the woods but more like being aware of something other then ourselves." She wasn't sure where she was going with this but it wasn't something she was going to make a fool of herself of over.

May shifted the papers back onto his folder and stood up. "It's time I get going or the girls will wonder where I went." Stepping away she brushed the dirt and forest debris off her pants. Ed watched her with some alarm. She wasn't usually so abrupt in her movements. He admonished himself. He shouldn't have kissed her suddenly, now their agreement would be broken and he'd lose her. "Sorry May, can I text you later about it? I have football practice today but I'll be home later." he said quickly gathering up the folder and jamming it into his messenger bag. He stood up nearly knocking into her with his haste. Cursing himself he held her elbow to steady her.

She wobbled feeling his touch on her arm. He wasn't hurting her but she pulled out of his loose grasp quickly. "Yeah sure. Later Ed." She spoken taking off in a brisk trot down the familiar path to the trailer park. She jammed her earbuds in to shut off further conversation; keeping her eyes forward. Her cell vibrated in her pocket but she ignored it as she moved swiftly through the trees.

Ed watched her go the greenery swiftly hiding her from his eyes. He slapped his forehead with a groan. "Idiot…"

It was later in the evening, May was laying on her stomach reading fan fictions on her tablet, her earbuds ever present making the room seem much quieter then it was. She didn't know her sister was watching her from the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest fingers drumming thoughtfully on her bicep. She had noticed last year that May was taking longer then usual to come home from school. That she had taken it upon herself to go out for walks for hours in the afternoons. May had always been the one to play the wallflower, never the leader. So she had followed her randomly and seen her met with the tallest of the Ed's. It took most of her willpower not to just bust into the clearing in the woods the first time she had stumbled across them. She had hid back in the trees and watched listening. They hadn't touched or even hardly looked at each other. They were talking hesitatingly, sometimes starting at he same time only to fall silent for long enough that even She had grown uncomfortable before one spoke and the visit continued. After that first time she had only followed May a few time to make sure she was okay. It was always the same situation for the strange pair. Nothing threatened her sister and she didn't see the other Ed's around either.

All that aside when May hadn't come home right away she had assumed that's where her sister had gotten off too. She was surprised when May had shown up much earlier then anticipated looking troubled and snappish. She had pushed her food around on her plate but hadn't ate much. Vanishing to her room immediately afterwards made her wonder what had happened to her usually goofy sister.

Backing back out of May's doorway she took her phone out of her pocket and sent a simple text out that read, "We need to meet." 


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the back was always her go to spot. She didn't like people and she didn't like noise. Of course the small child playing with the quarter machines next her laughing imbicilically was not helping her raw nerves.

"Quarters, quarters, YYYEEEEEEEEeee Lookie what I got!" The boy squealed in her ear. She Jerked her head to look in his direction with a threatening look of promise on her face.

"Beat it punk!" She hissed having enough of all the racket all around her let alone this child. She wished there was somewhere else to meet Double dork. Early morning bowling was NOT somewhere their classmates would show up and see them talking civilly so it was about the only option. Looking back at the entrance impatiently she was reaching for her phone in her pocket when she spotted him.

Dee hurried over wincing at the crash of a strike on the lane he was passing to reach her. Infernal barbarians. He never understood what was wrong with reading a good book rather then such boisterous activities. "I apologize Marie. I was held up on the bus. What did you want to discuss?" Dee inquired while wiping the seat next to her off with a disinfectant wipe.

Marie watched Dee mildly. He was forever cleaning everything. She wondered briefly if there was a sane way to sneak him in to clean her room. "Do you know what happened between Ed and May yesterday? I saw you deflect Eddy, good job on that one. I don't think anyone else caught it." She picked up her soda for a sip through the straw.

"I haven't a clue. I figured they were meeting and distracted Eddy but I haven't spoken to Ed today." He sighed mightily after another crash and uproarious jubilation on the part of the young bowlers. "Why do you ask? Is something the matter?" He began wiping off the table with a new wipe, unsure if he would be placing his arms on it in this conversation.

"May came home maybe ten minutes after I did. She wasn't acting like her usual self." Marie paused briefly debating before she continued. "It wasn't bad whatever it was but it upset her. I don't want to ask either of them directly. Any Ideas?" She began to drum her fingers on her thigh in a familiar rhythm.

Dee had noticed the nervous action previously and figured it was high time they did something in a new direction. The last time Marie had been drumming like that there ended up being one hell of a fight in the lunch room. It was not a scene he wanted to repeat with his friend.

"It would seem there are not many ways to 'beat around the bush' now. We know they will not speak of their interactions with others. So we will be given a lie or nothing at all. Have you gauged Lee's reaction to their meetings yet?" Dee inquired resting his forearms on the table. "If I were to inquire about Ed's afternoon I will most certainly be entertained with some story bout practise but highly doubt he would divulge his meeting with May. He has never indicated as much."

Marie paused her fingers once Lee's name was spoke. Frowning she gave Dee a frosty glare. "Lee is still obsessed with Eddy. Any use of the beginning syllable ED causes her to start on a tirade. There has never been an opportunity to get a thought in about any other Ed. I couldn't tell you how she would react, although I do not think it would be subtle." Sighing heavily she reached up and scrubbed her messy short hair with both hands. As she massaged her scalp an idea formed.

"What about the fair? It's public, it wouldn't be far-fetched to run into anyone local there. Could we set them up somehow to acknowledge each other to us? If that made sense?" She looked inquiringly at Dee who was staring at her cringing slightly. With her hands still in her hair, elbows in the air; she looked like a mad woman halted mid-attempt at forcibly removing her scalp.

"it's plausible but we will have to work out some kind of plan. Also I think you can agree that if either one starts to increase their weirdness towards the other we should abandon this plan without question yes?" Dee steepled his fingers in thought wondering what and how this was going to work. Also if he could manage to avoid Eddy turning this into a money scam. Eddy…."Eddy will have to be watched. He has gotten suspicious before this but then you left for your vacation and his partial conclusions went with you. With his thoughts resurrected we may have a serious problem on our hands. He is more worrisome then a dog with a bone once he has something in his mind." is no reason to

A choked sound interrupted Dee, then a snort and a smothered laugh. Marie had her knuckles in her mouth trying to stop the laughter. She swallowed it back, barely, and apologized. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think Eddy HAD a mind outside money."

"On that note I am heading over to Eddy's. We have our Saturday night movie marathon to prepare for. As it stands I will include some kind of secret romance film to gauge reactions. I will let you know the outcome tomorrow morning." He rose adjusting his bag strap. Stepping away from the chair attached to the table his foot caught the underside bar and he tripped forward. Sprawling on the floor he practically landed on a black converse Nose first.

"Can't even stand up huh Double Dweeb?" Kevin offered Dee a hand to help him up, knowing the dork would probably have him antibacterial gel out before he stood up. "What's up Marie?" He was watching Marie Kanker and Eddward Vincent sitting rather chummily at the table for some time..

"Not a lot Kev, What are you doing here?" She asked watching Kevin as Dee pulled a travel-sized box of anti bac wipes out and began scrubbing his skin.

"I've been volunteering in the Big Brothers Big Sisters program. My little "sister" called off practise sick today so I have been walking around helping other kids." He had a smirk on his face that would have normally made Marie want to smack him but this was odd. Not to mention they didn't want anyone to know that at least one set of eds' and kankers' were getting along just yet… Well actually…

"That's nice and all but I haven't seen you here before. Dee and I have been coming here together for months in the mornings." She had widened her eyes to look as innocent as she could manage not flinching when she could hear Dee's sudden intake of surprised breathe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise. "Eh, well I guess I never noticed you two out on the lanes." He tucked his hands in his pockets seemingly unsure of what to say at this point. "Or anywhere else I've seen the two of you." He cocked his eyebrow at the pair his face starting to relax into his normal sarcastic smirk.

Edd had slowly finished wiping his arms from the fall to the floor, thinking it over quickly. Marie could almost see the lightbulb in his mind click on when he figured out what she was doing. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Given his reputation for being such a brainy type he was slow on the uptake some days.

"Actually Kevin you would not have seen us on the lanes, as you say. We come here to conversate to avoid the knowledge of our friendship becoming public. The history between our families in this town isn't well known as a great one." Edd looked at Marie apologetically. Kevin watching the dorks' face for any signs of a joke. He would not tolerate being set up by someone thinking to take him for a fool.

Marie leaned past Kev and tugged on Double Dee's shirt, pulling him back to the seat next to her. "Have a seat the both of you. We should talk about this before it gets out." She eyed Kevin meaningfully. Marie was not going to let this opportunity slide past to morph into something else. "Edd And I have been talking out our past differences and we've come to the agreement this boils down to Lee and Eddy. Those two go at it like something could actually be happening."

"Lee's aggressive nature and Eddy's over the top reactions make us wonder if there is an underlying cause. WE have been trying to develop a way to get the both of them over it so that we may live our lives somewhat more peacefully. Would you happen to have any input on that Kevin?" Dee said as he caught hold of an inkling of a plan. The more people involved the easier it would be to reach their actual goal. Kevin's inclusion may have been a god send.

"Err… Well They are always fighting like cats and dogs. Lee seems to be the dog chasing the cat though. They are both so cocky… " At this point Dee snickered and Marie rolled her eyes. " What about a dating game booth at the fair? Like those old tv show dating games ya know?" He rolled his eyes and blew out an exasperated breath. "You know, they sit the girl off to one side of a wall and have the three dudes on the other side? Only they really can't see who she is."

"The variety of males contestants unable to see the female who is asking the questions? How would that work in our favor Kevin? I am not implying that your idea does not have merit only that their voices and additudes would come across without a visual confirmation." Asked Dee looking like he wanted to get out a note pad and pen.

"Well we could do voice-overs so they wouldn't have a clue who they were trying to impress. If they like each other as strangers then this should work. Either way we get it out in the open and they deal." Kevin leaned back in his chair on two legs looking self satisfied. Marie reached over with a foot and nudged him enough to make him wobble. Windmilling his arms to regain his balance Kevin dropped back down on to all four chair legs.

"That's neat and all but we're going to need more people. Singling them out isn't going to help and I'm not volunteering to go be a fake dude for my sister to question. How about we post sign up sheets in the lunch room and make an all day thing out of this. We could even set up other people we think are hiding a thing for each other." Marie looked at Dee who was chewing on his lip thinking.

"The funds for this could be raised by entry fees and each winning couple could get some kind of small prize of tickets and a voucher for sweets from the food vendors. I would think of it as an instant date." Dee looked around with a slight frown belying his idea. "How do we know if it works out though? It's not like we can pass out an informative questionnaire after the date."

Kevin snorted as Marie covered a giggle. "They'll be all over each other if it works out Double Dork. Haven't you been on a date before?" Kevin looked sidelong at the lanky geek. "I take it you two aren't dating then?"

Marie grinned outright. "I said we came here to talk out difference Kevin. Would you take a date out Saturday morning to bowl with a ton of obnoxious elementary school children running around like this?" She gestured to the continued crash of pins and squalling kids with tired looking adults chasing after lost balls rolling away from the madness.

"Well yeah if it was a special date, Marie. I mean it's a lot of fun helping Sally learn how to bowl. It helps team work, hand and eye coordination and it tests my patience in a good way. If someone could do that with me and see what I see out of it then yeah. I would bring someone here to have a date." He had crossed his arms over his chest defensively, daring either one of the other teens so tell him he was wrong. Dee had looked out over the lanes but Marie propped her chin on her hand watching him thoughtfully. "That's almost cute Kevin." Marie said, not mockingly for once.

Holding his hands out in front of him Dee stood up. "Very admirable Kevin. However I think we have made our plans and I must be off or I will be missed and our plans will be for naught. Should we need to put our heads together further please text em. Marie has my number Kevin, you may have it.' Stepping more carefully around the chair this time Dee hurried off to the doors, absently dodging a few run-away children in the process.

"Does he always leave like that?"

"Yeah Sometimes he even managed to say good bye normally." Marie shook her head still looking at the door. "So do you have your phone on you?"


End file.
